Klaine Song Shuffle
by danielizabethx
Summary: 50 drabbles, iTunes on shuffle. Rated M just in case any get hot and heavy.
1. Everything But Mine

**A/N: This is my Song Shuffle Collection for Klaine. :) I'm going to be doing 50 total. **  
><strong>Oh, and if you don't know what this is all about, it's pretty simple: I put my iTunes on shuffle, then write a quick drabble based on the song. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <em>Everything But Mine<em> by: Backstreet Boys**

Kurt walked down the small cement path along side Mercedes. They were clutching their cups of steaming coffee as the brisk Autumn air nipped at their faces.

"I've missed you, you know." Mercedes nudged Kurt with her elbow.

Kurt smiled at her. "I know. I hate that we only get to see each other on the weekends now."

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded in agreement. "So, over the phone, you said you wanted to talk about something."

Kurt paused. It took Mercedes a second to realize her best friend was no longer by her side. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What is it?" Her brow furrowed in concern.

Kurt sighed as he dropped his head to look at his shoes. "I just don't understand why he's not mine."

Mercedes looked at her friend with sympathy in her eyes. "Kurt, baby, look at me." She waited for him to lift his head before she continued. "Have you told him how you feel?"

"He knows how I feel Mer-"

"Does he?" She cut him off. "Have you actually told him? Or are you just assuming he knows?" She gave him a knowing look.

Kurt looked back down at his shoes.

"Thought so." She whispered.

"Mercedes, I just – I can't. I don't want to get hurt again." He looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes.

They stood there for a moment in silence before a giant grin formed on Mercedes face.

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

She grabbed his arm and started dragging him back towards the car. "We're gonna make a plan."

"A plan?" Kurt was more confused.

"Yes, a plan." Kurt could hear the mischievous tone in her voice. "A plan to get you your man."


	2. Trainwreck

**Song: _Trainwreck_ by: Demi Lovato**

"Clinically depressed?" Blaine asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered. He wasn't really sure what else to say.

"But, you always seem so happy." Blaine was trying to rationalize.

Kurt sighed. "I know. The doctor said that was my way of coping." He looked at the floor. "My way of trying to pretend that everything was okay and that I wasn't hurting inside. Or something like that."

Blaine moved from the chair that was positioned in front of his desk, over next to Kurt on his bed. "Well, you'll get through this." He grabbed Kurt's hand. "_We'll_ get through this."

Kurt looked up. He had silent tears trickling down his soft, pale cheeks. "You mean – you, you're not gonna call me 'crazy' and run away?"

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's face in his palm, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "Of course not. This diagnosis is understandable considering everything you've gone through, Kurt. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left the side of the boy I love in his time of need?" He gave Kurt a small reassuring smile.

"T-the boy you l-love?" Kurt managed to stutter out the words. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Blaine could hear it through his chest.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and swiped another tear away before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Yes. I love you, Kurt." He whispered against his lips.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He blinked a few times letting the words settle in over him. Blaine _loved_ him.

"I love you, too, Blaine."


	3. Everytime

**Song: _Everytime_ by: Britney Spears**

Blaine rolled over on his bed, still groggy from sleep, not sure if he heard right.

_Knock knock knock._

Yes, he had. He sat up and wondered who was at his door in the middle of the night. He glanced to the clock on his bed side table, the numbers glowing red in the dark room read 2:33. Blaine untangled himself from the blankets and staggered across the room to the door, running into a few things along the way. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. The dim light from the hallway came flooding into his small dorm. He held up a hand to shield his eyes as he squinted, trying to adjust to the brightness. It was then that he realized Kurt was standing in his doorway.

"What – why are you here?" His voice was deep and gravely from sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I just, I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you." Kurt didn't look at him, just kept staring at the floor.

Blaine moved aside and gestured for Kurt to come in. He flicked on the light as he shut the door. Kurt stood awkwardly against the wall.

After what felt like hours of silence, Blaine finally spoke. "So, you said you needed to talk to me?" He made his way back over to his bed, plopping himself down on the edge.

"Yeah, I-" Kurt started. Before he could stop them, the tears started to fall. "I miss you." He whispered. "I haven't slept in I don't know how long..." He trailed of before reaching up to swipe away tear.

Blaine moved to the center of his bed and pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging his knees.

"I just need to know what happened between us." Kurt continued. "I thought we had a good thing going, you know? And then I turn around one day and you say you're unhappy." Kurt drew in a shaky breath. "I just want – need to know why."

Blaine tried to blink back his own tears that were now threatening to fall. "I-I honestly don't know, Kurt." He lost his battle with the tears and they started to flow freely down his cheeks. "I miss you, too." He looked up to see Kurt staring at him with a hurt in his eyes. "I don't think, no, I know I wasn't unhappy with you. I was just unhappy with all the crap the guys were giving me. I felt like I was back at my old school. I just, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I need you." Kurt managed past his sobs.

Blaine stood up and crossed the room to Kurt. He grabbed him, holding him tight. Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's wait and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. "My own issues and insecurities hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"Can we be us again?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to look at Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.


	4. Bound to You

**Song: _Bound to You_ by: Christina Aguilera**

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine put his pencil down on top of this math homework and swiveled around in the desk chair to face Kurt who was laying on his stomach across the bed.

Kurt looked up from his book, a little shocked that Blaine has to ask if he can ask him something. "Of course." He smiled reassuringly.

Blaine sighed. "Do you trust me?"

Kurt stared at his friend, a little puzzled. "Of course I do, Blaine. You're one of my best friends."

"Okay." Blaine turned back to his homework.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kurt pulled him self up to sit on the end of the bed. "You can't just ask me something like that and respond with an 'okay' and go back to what you were doing. What's up?"

Blaine didn't look up. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Blaine -" Kurt got up and walked over to the other boy, grabbed the back of the chair and spun Blaine around to face him. Kurt bent down slightly to look Blaine in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I -I, Kurt, I like you. A lot." Blaine's voice was barely above a whisper and he was looking to the side, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine, hey, look at me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's chin and tilted his face up. "I like you, too. Just so you know." Kurt smiled.

"I'm scared." Blaine admitted.

"Of what, me?" Kurt joked.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh. "No. Of opening up." Kurt grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the bed. Kurt climbed up on it and sat cross legged in front of Blaine. Blaine doing the same, facing Kurt. "I've built up all these walls over the years. And I'm afraid to tear them down." He spoke quietly.

Kurt squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Blaine, I trust you. Now it's your turn to trust me." Blaine looked into Kurt's loving eyes and nodded. "Good. You know I won't hurt you and that I won't push you into anything or into telling me anything that you are not ready for or ready to tell. Okay?"

Blaine nodded again. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine leaned forward slowly stopping about an inch from Kurt's lips. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his lips and the the underside of his nose. Kurt leaned, eyes fluttering closed, and closed the gap between them.


	5. Making Out

**Song: _Making Out_ by: No Doubt**

Kurt opened the passenger door of Blaine's car and went to slide out. A hand caught his wrist, _Blaine's hand. _

"We're still hanging out on Saturday, right?" Blaine was looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned over the center console, Kurt closed the gap letting their lips meet in a chaste kiss.

Kurt pulled back smiling. "Text me as soon as you get home."

"As always." Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's wrist.

Kurt got out of the car and walked the short distance up to his front door. He waved at Blaine before turning to go inside.

As soon as Blaine walked into his bedroom he pulled out his phone.

**I can hardly wait for Saturday. :) -B **

Kurt heard his phone ding on his desk. He walked back into his room from is en suite and read the text.

**I can hardly wait to make out with you. ;) -K**


	6. As Long As You Love Me

**Wow, okay, so SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! But I'm back and with more song based drabbles for you! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <em>As Long As You Love Me<em> by Justin Bieber**

Rachel is at her summer job, at the bookstore down the street from their apartment, the day Blaine arrives. Kurt takes a taxi to the airport to pick him up and runs to him the minute he sees those gelled curls walking behind a family on vacation. Kurt really doesn't want to let him go, but he knows they need to get home and let Blaine get settled into the apartment.

Later that night, after they'd had dinner - takeout from Kurt and Rachel's favorite Thai place - and Rachel was in bed, Kurt dragged Blaine to _their_ room and laid down with him on _their_bed. "Are you happy you're here?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's neck.

"So happy." Blaine hummed. "I can't wait to start my life here with you."

Kurt made a happy noise and leaned up on his forearm to look at Blaine. "I'm not going to lie, Blaine, Rachel and I barely make it here."

"I know, Kurt." Blaine smiles softly at his boyfriend. "And I will continue to tell you that no matter how rich or poor we are, no matter how much food is our pantry, no matter if we're living in a fabulous loft on the Upper West Side or in a cardboard box - I'm always going to love you and all I need is your love in return."

Kurt had started to tear up at Blaine's words. "I love you, and I always will."


	7. Make It Right

**Song: ****_Make It Right_**** by Jonas Brothers**

Kurt walked into Starbucks, glancing up to avoid hitting the woman in front of him, and saw Blaine. He was sitting at a table in the corner, a man, whose face Kurt couldn't see, sitting across from him. Kurt's heart clenched in his chest. He blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay and made his way to the counter to order his mocha and morning bun.

He knew that feeling so heartbroken was his own damn fault. He's the one who broke up with Blaine. It was a stupid mistake, he knows, and he regrets it everyday. But Kurt knows that there's no taking back what he did and said to Blaine.

As he's making a hasty exit, he heard "Kurt?" come from behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around to find Blaine and...Sebastian looking at him. Seeing Sebastian just makes him angry.

"Hi, Blaine." He was trying for civil, but he was pretty sure his tone was more angry. _Sebastian of all people!_

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Fine." Kurt forced himself to smile. "I'm actually running late, so I should go." He tried to ignore the smirk of satisfaction of Sebastian's face as he turned and quickly walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>The next few days were horrible. All Kurt could think about was the smirk on Sebastian's face and the way his own heart was breaking every time he replayed Blaine saying his name. Almost a week later, Kurt had just gotten home from a long day at work and was looking forward to drowning all his problems in Chinese food and alcohol. His plans were cut short when there was a knock on his door.<p>

With a sigh, he shuffled over to the door and pulled it open, and then had to resist the urge to slam it shut again. Blaine was standing in the hall, looking at his feet. His head snapped up when the door opened.

"Kurt, hi." He said quickly.

"Blaine. What are you doing here?" Kurt was trying so hard not to just get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

"Um, after the other day at Starbucks, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I..."

"Blaine you should go home to Sebastian." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Sebastian? What, no! I'm not with him, Kurt." Blaine's brow was furrowed in confusion. "I was sitting there eating breakfast when he came in and saw me. I didn't want to be rude and tell him to go away."

Kurt could help the small grin that appeared on his face. "You always did have a problem with being rude to people."

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off as he brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Blaine." Kurt murmured.

"Yeah?" He looked up at Kurt.

"I want to make this right." Kurt's eyes shined with unshed tears. "I..."

Blaine stepped forward and flung his arms around Kurt. "We'll make it work, it'll be okay."


End file.
